P5: Nights to NOT remember
by VGJoker2015
Summary: It's time for everyone's favorite power couple to dance the night away! A mishmash of altered moments from Persona 5: Dancing Star Night
1. Shot 1: Twirling Futaba

**Author's Note: HAPPY 100K VIEWS TO "Shots Through The Heart"! XD**

* * *

 **Persona 5: Nights to NOT remember**

 **Shot 1: Twirling Futaba**

* * *

Akira arrives at Club Velvet in his dance outfit after receiving an SOS from his baby sister. Immediately after he arrives, Ann follows suit in her dance attire.

"Hey there, you," he calls out.

"Hey. Did you get an SOS from Futaba too?"

"She said she's "In peril at the club", so I rushed over." The two look over at each corner of the room, since they knew she'd be curled up in a ball rocking back and forth with her face in her knees in one of them. Sure enough, they found her in one. They walk over to her and squat down.

" _Hey, Tech-Fu!_ " Akira says. "It's your big sis and bro!" Futaba looks up, looking like a deer in headlights.

"O-Oh! … Y… Y-Y-Y… Y-Yo!" Ann massages the top of her head.

"You're shaking way more than a leaf. What's wrong?" she asks. Tears start welling up in the hacker's eyes as she whimper like a puppy.

" _Please~! Help me~!_ " she sobs. " _My heart's pounding so hard, I think it's gonna explode~!_ _Those cute, but scary toy soldiers are expecting me to dance in front of a huge crowd~! It was already a brutal game before, but now it's just impossible~!_ " Akira and Ann smile and open their arms to her.

"Alright, you," Ann says. "C'mere." Futaba doesn't hesitate to bear hug them both and cry on their shoulders, to which they hug her back and stroke her head.

"I really should snap at those two for making her do this," Akira grunts. "They should know damn well how she is with people!"

" **I know!** It's criminal!" Ann agrees. "And they call **you** "Inmate"!" Futaba focuses on hugging her brother.

"I mean, outside of music games, I've never danced to anything before in my life," she sniffs. "My motor nerves aren't right for it either." She looks up at Akira.

"Does that make me some useless side character?!" She then latches onto only Ann.

"It's totally **my** fault if you guys have to dance your legs off to cover for me…! I don't want that… but I'm so scared, I can't stop shaking…"

"That's normal," Ann assures her. "I promise. You're not the only one who's thinking like that right now." Futaba gives her the narrow eyed look.

" **Lies!** Everyone's **really** good! If it were a video stream, it would totally get an insane amount of views! It's worthy enough to be on My List!" Futaba points at Akira.

"Of course **Akira's** good at **everything!** He has the hottest happy feet, burning up the dance floor like it's no big deal! Anyone who watches him feels like they got hit by a smooth criminal!" Futaba grabs the shoulder of Ann's red crop top sweater.

"And **you're** the sexiest poster girl! With your "Fire" crop top and your fishnet stockings and your pink highlights and your hat! If I were boy, I'd have the biggest hard-on right now!" Ann blushes as she covers herself.

" _ **F-Futaba!**_ "

"Akira thinks so too! Tell her, Akira!" The girls turn to Akira to find him entranced by Ann's alluring plaid skirt and fishnet stockings, a bit of drool leaking out of his U-shaped mouth. And he responds with a simple "Huh?".

" **Exactly!** " Futaba exclaims. Ann snaps her fingers in front of his face.

" _ **Excuse me!**_ " Akira snaps out of his reverie and brings his attention back to his sis.

"A-Anyway… just do what you always do," he advises. "Just stick with **me!** " Futaba stops hugging on and twiddles her thumbs.

"I-I mean, sure. If I could do that, I should be able to manage," she mumbles. "But I can't stick to you forever. As soon as a solo comes up, I'm dead in the water." She hangs her head and lets out a deep sigh.

"It's not that I don't wanna dance. I-I'm just really anxious…" Ann wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"And we get that. You **know** we get that. We know you better than anyone else in the whole world, from what games and anime you like to what your favorite flavor ramen is. Right, Akira?" Akira pats her head.

"Of course. We **are** family, aren't we?" Futaba smiles and hugs them both.

"... I love you guys so much." The couple peck their little sister on her forehead and relish in this tender moment…

Until Futaba suddenly jumps up and starts twirling around like a ballerina, hitting them with another Futaba Whiplash.

"Uh… I think she's broken again," Ann says. Futaba grins, puts her hands on her hips, and puffs her chest out.

"Sorry time, done!" she declares. " **Hey! Listen!** I'm gonna do this! Calling it now! No take backs!" Akira put on a wry smile and laughs awkwardly.

"I-I… guess she's better now?"

"One second you're bawling your eyes out and the next you're fired up!" Ann groans. " **Make up your mind!** " Futaba points at them both.

"That being said, I want **you two** to teach me how to dance!" she says. "Oh! And if you could teach me some kind of secret command that'll boost my stats, that'd be _awesome~!_ "

"Nothing like that exists in real life dancing," Akira says as the couple stands up. "But, if I had to pick one thing that you absolutely have to get down to have an easier time… it'd be your rhythm." Futaba frown as she straightens out her glasses.

"Rhythm games, huh? Even though my mind can keep up, but my body doesn't react fast enough to the patterns," she explains. "With stuff like taiko drums, my arms start shaking halfway through…" Ann crosses her arms and tilts her head in thought.

"But… this **isn't** real life dancing," she points out. "So wouldn't just thinking about it be enough here?" The bespectacled siblings' eyes pop at her notion.

"... Actually, good point!" Akira says.

"Yeah… All I have to do is focus on imagining it and I can do it in here," Futaba summarizes. "The power of dreams is so cool! I can totally handle this now!" Futaba winks at her big bro and sis.

"Still, since there are some things I don't get about dancing, I want you to make me your apprentice," she requests. "I'll be counting on you, Sensei… no… **Master** Joker and Panther!" With a playful wink and a nod, the couple vow to teach her baby sister how to shake her groove thang.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	2. Update and A Statement

K'yo, guys! :) It's your boy! Thought I'd take this time to give you gives another update.

Getting back into writing has been really hard lately. I dunno why exactly. I sit at my PC on Google Docs to type, but I instantly feel... tired. Like I don't have any drive to write like I used to. Plus, IRL shit.

But don't worry. I'm not gonna abandon you guys. I said I was going to finish True Protector and start the Shots Through The Heart sequel and that's what I'm gonna do. Sorry and, if you stick around, thanks.

* * *

Now, I wanna take this time to make my own personal statement. This is to all the current Fanfic authors and readers thinking about starting online Fanfic writing.

If you go through with doing this, **you are SO brave.** Maybe you're a writer who's skills have been genuinely praised by family, teachers, friends, etc. Maybe you're a total novice who wants to see if you have a hidden talent for this. Regardless, willingly stepping into this space (fanfiction websites in general, not just here) as a writer takes a lot of guts. The first step of the journey is always the hardest to take, so naturally the first chapter of your first work is always hardest to post. There are a lot of people on the web who will love your work and encourage you to keep going. But at the same time, there are people who will openly berate you, say your work is awful, and try to to tear you down. That's just the world we live in. But whatever happens, **please don'** **t give up!**

Whether people say you're amazing or you suck, never stop trying to improve. Use the positive and negative comments to drive you onward to getting better. Whichever side the majority is on, use those comments to assess yourself and hone your skills.

Here's one thing you definitely shouldn't do though: If there is a time where everyone seems to love your work, but one person comes along and starts badmouthing you, not liking your story, but going on reading just so they can berate you even more, **GIVE THEM THE HAND.** They're just a black spot of oil in a big sea of clear water. No on can ever appease the entire world, so if a humongous batch of readers praise one of your tales to high heaven, be proud of yourself and don't let one or two people stop you.

I know this is kinda outta the blue, but... I actually had a problem with recently (by the time this post.) The next part is gonna be me calling out that person (which is something I've never done before), so it's about to get ugly. If you don't like drama, **y** **ou can** **stop reading right now.**

* * *

 **Dear linkjames24,**

3 things:

1) Thank you SO much for reading my story, "P5: Shots Through The Heart". ;)

2) Me bad at action scenes: YOU'RE RIGHT. And I am aware of this. Still, the fights I wrote about in detail felt too important to just blow off, so I went for it. I realize they are bad and I humbly apologize for that.

And 3) Let me get something straight.

Fanfiction is a genre that allow authors to whatever types of stories they want about certain media they want (Realitiy shows, IRL celebrity drama, cartoons, anime, video games, etc.). Whether they build upon certain aspects of original stories or ignore the original all together and create something new, the authors have the power to do WHATEVER THEY WANT in their stories. They want the original to take place in a different place? **Okay.** They want to change the personalities of certain characters? **Awesome.** They want to do a crossover stories a bunch of different universes? **GO BANANAS!** YOUR story, YOUR rules! That's what every fanfic writer knows.

Yet from what I read (correct me if I'm wrong)... you sir seem to have this **really big issue** that I changed Akira's character. Like, he's calm and collected IN THE GAME, but I turned him into this shy weirdo who swears and can turn into a complete badass IN **MY STORY.** Something that I'm **allowed to do** cuz it's a FANFIC piece. Oh. And I took a brief look at your profile. I couldn't help but notice the 2 crossover stories in your stock of 14. 14 that I'm pretty sure you're aware that you could do whatever you want with and did so.

To sum up... **You're trash talking my story and my skills as a writer because I did something that I'm ALLOWED TO DO?**

 **...**

CONGRATULATIONS! You've earned a very special, limited edition Owen Wilson "Wow"! For what, you ask? For being really **retarded,** really **jelly,** or even **BOTH!**

YOU pull the SAME SHIT with YOUR stories (which might be good, I'm not gonna bother to read them), but you have the gaul to chew ME out cuz I'M doing it? Tell me. If my story is such trash, why is it as popular as it is, doing **NEARLY FOUR TIMES BETTER** than anyone of YOURS? Because **people LOVE my story!** It's super popular among the JokerxAnn fanbase and even some people who are into other ships love it and have second doubts when they read it! None of them have ever had problems with how I did Akira's character cuz they love what I did.

Yet, look at you. Whining that my Akira is OOC from the one in the game. He doesn't have to be the same in the fanfic since I can do what I want in my story, so WHO THE FUCK CARES?! Apparently, YOU. A close minded, whiny, disgraceful, disrespectful, hypocritical ASSFUCKER who wastes his time hating on a well-written story, which gets tons of awesome reception, and reading it just so you can continuously rail on it! Like I said, I don't usually call out people, but you insulted my work for such a DUMBASS reason, so you left me no choice.

Keep in mind, if you hate the way I write, I don't care. Your opinion is YOUR opinion. This only happened cuz you started being a little BITCH about it.

You called me damn child in one of your reviews... but **who's the REAL child here?** Obviously, it's YOU. Cuz I'm the adult that had to chew your STUPID ass out. You wanna bark back? You'll be barking at the hand.

Peace.


End file.
